


Le Fruit d'un Lys Bien trop Mur

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Severus Snape, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Comme chaque année à l'approche d'Halloween, d'autant plus depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait de cela plus de dix ans, Harry venait devant la tombe de ses parents. Et comme chaque année, un lys des plus blancs et des plus purs était posé sur la sépulture de sa mère. Il n'y avait ni nom ni carte. Juste la fleur témoignant d'une visite régulière pour rendre hommage à la défunte.
Kudos: 13





	Le Fruit d'un Lys Bien trop Mur

Comme chaque année à l'approche d'Halloween, d'autant plus depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait de cela plus de dix ans, Harry venait devant la tombe de ses parents. Et comme chaque année, un lys des plus blancs et des plus purs était posé sur la sépulture de sa mère. Il n'y avait ni nom ni carte. Juste la fleur témoignant d'une visite régulière pour rendre hommage à la défunte.

Cela dit, cette année-là, quand Harry, trente-deux ans, entra dans le cimetière, il ne vit aucune fleur. La personne qui venait la déposer n'était-elle pas encore venue ? Était-elle décédée ? Peut-être la rencontrerait-elle...

Il ne réfléchit pas plus avant et s'agenouilla devant la tombe, silencieux. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais ses sentiments parlaient pour lui dans son regard. Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne savait plus depuis très longtemps. Il en était devenu incapable. Cela lui avait donné la réputation d'être devenu un cœur froid et insensible, autant que celui de Voldemort. Il avait même presque risqué une arrestation s'il n'avait pas appris de ses expériences passées. Il avait fait un serment magique de ne pas s'intéresser aux affaires politiques, jugeant qu'il avait déjà bien assez avec les votes et les affaires issus de la chambre des Lords. Seul ce serment l'avait préservé. Sinon il serait depuis longtemps à Azkaban.

Tout le monde le pensait froid. Rien n'était plus faux. La vie l'avait juste rendu triste et amer. Mais même la tristesse ne pouvait plus apparaître sur son visage, bien caché sur son masque quotidien de Survivant et de Sauveur. Personne n'arrivait à voir au travers. Parfois, il aimait à penser qu'il ressemblait à une certaine Chauve-Souris des Cachots depuis longtemps décédée. Finalement, le temps l'avait rendu comme elle. Il vivait seul, divorcé et sans enfants. Ses amis d'autrefois, il ne les voyait plus ou il les croisait de temps à autre au Ministère mais ... Harry vivait et travaillait seul.

Et il était bien mieux ainsi. Personne sur le dos, aucun sorcier, aucun vautour. C'était à peine si on voulait lui parler plus que nécessaire. Son regard émeraude n'avait plus à envier les sombres ténèbres que recelaient les yeux de son ancienne et terrible professeure de potions.

Severine Snape lui manquait par bien des aspects au final. Elle était comme lui. Elle s'était battue et avait tout sacrifié. Jusqu'à sa vie. Quant au bonheur, elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connu. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry. Il était le dernier reliquat d'une belle famille heureuse qui avait connu la plus grande tragédie. Le comble pour lui, de cette famille, il n'en avait que de très brefs souvenirs et même pas de sa famille.

Il revint légèrement à lui quand il sentit le vent glacial de novembre pénétrer dans ses vêtements et, tout en posant simplement son regard sur la cime sombre des arbres au crépuscule, il se lança un sortilège de réchauffement d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton entourage quand tu utilises la magie, » fit une voix basse et rauque. « En particulier dans les villes moldues. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur une grande femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et aux yeux aussi sombres que les plus profondes ténèbres. Il se figea, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc alors qu'il regardait de la tête au pied Severine Snape s'avancer, appuyée sur une canne des plus simples, tenant une fleur de lys dans l'autre main.

« Vous ..., » murmura-t-il simplement.

« Moi, » dit-elle en approchant encore.

« Vous... »

« Moi, » répéta-t-elle une fois en face de lui, à peine à un mètre de distance.

Elle l'observa attentivement.

« Tu fais peine à voir, Harry, » fit-elle remarquer au bout d'une minute de silence. « Tes parents seraient affligés. »

« Je pense que vous mieux que quiconque pouvez comprendre par quoi je suis passé. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se pencha pour déposer la fleur de lys sur la tombe de Lily.

« Ainsi donc, pendant toutes ces années, c'était vous. »

« Oui. Jamais je ne manquerai l'occasion d'honorer la femme qui a été pour moi la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. »

« Et moi des parents... » Il soupira et posa son regard sur les pierres tombales. « Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents. Pas même avec Sirius ou Remus. »

« Et ta famille moldue ? »

« Comme si Tante Pétunia était capable d'aimer les sorciers ! Les monstres pour reprendre ses termes. »

Snape toussa dans un mouchoir en soie noire avant de soupirer.

« J'avais espéré qu'elle soit plus douce avec toi. Mais finalement cette femme n'aura pas beaucoup changé... »

« A l'époque c'est certain. Maintenant ... » Harry soupira encore alors qu'il posait son regard sur le soleil couchant. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. Comme avec beaucoup de monde. Je sais juste que Neville et Malfoy et quelques autres sont encore en vie mais sans plus. Je préfère éviter la compagnie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peut-être ... »

Il soupira une fois encore et secoua la tête, renonçant à ajouter un mot. Une main douce et fine vint se glisser sous son menton et il fut obligé de regarder à nouveau dans les yeux de la sorcière en face de lui. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le visage insondable. Puis, elle soupira et s'écarta.

« Viens avec moi, » fit-elle de sa voix rauque.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient des fonceurs qui ne posaient pas de question, » ironisa-t-elle sans se retourner.

Harry eut un rictus. Oui, c'était bien Snape. Plus vieille, un peu plus affaiblie vraisemblablement. Elle avait perdu sa douce voix qui pouvait être aussi mielleuse que menaçante, remplacée par cette voix rocailleuse et cette respiration sifflante.

« Nagini vous a bien marquée, » commenta-t-il avec tristesse.

« Je trouve que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée, même si j'aurais préféré être mordue un peu plus dans l'épaule. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle lui jeta un regard alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est à cause de moi si ... »

« J'ai fait mon choix à l'époque, Harry. Je savais pourquoi je me battais et j'en serais morte avec fierté. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour le fils de Lily. Je ne regrette nullement mon affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si c'était à refaire, je remettrai volontiers ma vie en danger pour toi. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une impasse et la sorcière lui tendit le bras afin de l'inviter à le prendre pour transplaner. Harry hésita qu'un bref instant avant de le saisir. Snape s'était déjà tant de fois sacrifiée pour lui, il avait confiance en elle. Il se laissa porter.

Quand il put à nouveau distinguer son environnement, il vit une petite maison de campagne, bien au calme, en bordure de forêt. Simple, de plein pied. La seule touche dont il était étonné, c'était la couleur. Il y avait un grand nombre de fleurs. S'il arrivait à reconnaître l'utilité de certaines pour des potions, parmi d'autres plantes présentes autour de la maisonnette, il y avait d'autres plantes en revanche qui étaient purement décoratives. Parmi elles, de larges plants de lys blancs.

« Comment peuvent-ils être encore en fleurs ? » demanda-t-il étonné.

« Tu t'y connais en jardinerie ? » s'étonna la Serpentard.

« Je m'occupais des plantes de ma tante pour qu'elle ait un jardin parfait, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Normalement, les plants devraient se préparer à l'hiver. Mais là, on dirait qu'ils viennent à peine de fleurir. »

« Parce que c'est le cas, » sourit-elle. « La magie permet bien des miracles parfois... Et avoir une fleur parfaite est très difficile. »

« J'ai cessé depuis longtemps de rechercher ce genre de choses. C'est inutile. »

« Ne dis pas des mandragores, Harry, » fit Snape en le poussant vers l'intérieur. « Si tu ne recherches même pas les belles choses dans ce monde, comment espères-tu y vivre ? »

Elle agita sa baguette et une théière fut remplie et mise sur le feu pour le thé.

« Je ne vis pas, professeure. »

« Appelle-moi Severine. Et je ne suis plus ta professeure depuis bien longtemps. » Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, cachant à peine son soulagement, avant d'inviter le Gryffondor à en faire autant. « Tu ne vis pas ? »

« Je ne fais que survivre. »

« Encore maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai plus la crainte de me faire retrouver par quelques mangemorts ou de me faire arrêter par des aurors mais ... ma ... ma puissance attise les défis et les convoitises. Certains vont jusqu'à me comparer avec Voldemort maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis refermé sans doute. Et aussi parce que je suis un très puissant sorcier. J'ai bien failli Azkaban à cause de cela. »

« Parce que tu es puissant ? » Il hocha la tête. « Voilà qui est ridicule ! »

Harry secoua négativement la tête avant de présenter son poignet droit. Severine Snape s'en saisit doucement et l'inspecta, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait lui montrer le Gryffondor. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'elle voyait les sillons tracés par magie. La magie d'Harry lui-même !

« Un serment ? »

« De ne rien faire qui pourrait nuire à l'Angleterre. C'était ça ou Azkaban. Et encore, je pense qu'ils m'auraient envoyé directement chez les détraqueurs... »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Snape serrant doucement la main de l'homme en face de lui. Elle le relâcha pour sortir à nouveau sa baguette et s'occuper à distance de faire venir le thé et le verser.

« Tu es un fruit trop mûr, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Tu es un fruit trop mûr, » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu cueilles un fruit trop tôt, il n'est pas assez mûr et n'a pas de saveur, mais si tu le cueilles trop tard, il s'abîme. Et si vraiment tu tardes ... il pourrit. Toi, tu es trop mûr. »

« Est-ce étonnant ? »

« Non, » répliqua-t-elle doucement. « Mais c'est dommage. Lily était une fleur si parfaite. J'aurais espéré que son fils le soit tout autant. Hélas les malheurs du monde sont tombés sur tes épaules bien trop tôt... »

« J'ai l'habitude maintenant. » Il but une gorgée de son thé. « Vous faites quoi maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ni professeure ni directrice ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je vis de mes potions et de mes fleurs. Je tiens une petite boutique dans le village non loin d'ici. Et toi ? »

« J'ai suffisamment d'argent et de rentes pour vivre sans avoir à travailler. A part les affaires publiques, je ne fais que m'occuper d'animaux et de créatures magiques. Je préfère leur compagnie à celle des sorciers... »

« Tu gères une réserve ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Sur un de mes domaines, oui. Pour le reste, je ne fais rien. Il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon. »

« Tu te trompes. »

Il la regarda avec un sourcil relevé. Elle toussa et se racla difficilement la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Il y a tant de choses à faire dans la vie, Harry. Chaque chose, chaque être vivant, chaque son, chaque couleur, chaque aspect de la vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vaut la peine qu'on y prête attention. Malgré ces injustices qui nous ont peut-être trop malmenés par le passé, la vie mérite d'être vécue, Harry. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je survis juste pour m'occuper de mes protégés en attendant que la mort daigne me faucher. »

« Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir. »

« J'ai envisagé toute ma vie que le jour présent était peut-être le dernier. Et cela fait un moment que je ne fais plus la différence d'un jour à l'autre. Ils se ressemblent tous... »

Severine Snape observa l'homme brisé qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La guerre qui lui avait arraché sa meilleure amie lui avait détruit l'enfance et arraché sa naïveté et son regard éclatant. Il n'était plus que tristesse et amertume. Même elle ne l'était pas autant, cherchant la beauté de la vie partout où elle pouvait poser son regard.

Elle posa alors la main sur l'avant-bras droit du Gryffondor et le serra doucement, réconfortante.

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer. Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il y a des choses qui en vaillent la peine. »

Harry la regarda un instant, silencieux, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« D'accord. »

Ainsi, Severine montra au fils de la femme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme une sœur les joies de la vie et les plaisirs de l'existence. Elle prit peu à peu la place d'un parent dans son cœur. Tout ce qui manquait en réalité au Gryffondor pour commencer enfin à vivre et à mordre la vie à pleine dent.

FIN


End file.
